Fear Awakened
by NanakiloverBrukaoru
Summary: A nightmare of Battousai leaves Kaoru in fear. And with the constant paranoia of something coming, what's going to happen? B&K [May be Rated R for later chapters]
1. The Fear ¤

Hey everyone! Been a while, no? Well I'm thinking of deleting my other stories, I don't think they're all that great. But I'm hoping I've become a better author in the months away from writing them (although, I don't see how) and this story will be alot better. I think it is. What do you all think? Oh, and please review after you finished the story, Note: I put the rating at PG-13, but might put it at R later on, what do you all think?  
  
**Fear Awakened  
**_By: Nanakilover/Brukaoru_

_It was dark as the moon was clouded over in the sky for a brief moment, until it once again casted a eerie red glow on to the corridors of Japan. At midnight, the clock struck, making a chiming sound that resounded as just a soft murmur within the Kamiya dojo. Everyone slept soundlessly, with the occasional sigh of their lungs escaping a brief exhalation. But Kaoru Kamiya was not sleeping as peacefully as the others, with the constant turns within her futon, her legs had become entangled within the sheets. Her eyes were wide awake, as she stared at the ceiling of her room. She did not know why she could not sleep, but something in the back of her mind was tugging at her and making her feel as if something was coming. A bad something... Something she did not want to experience. Her body was urged to go sleep near Kenshin, so she could feel safe. But she forced herself not too, knowing that it would be rude and inconsiderate as to wake him just because she felt paranoid. She sighed, feeling fustrated that she would not be getting any sleep tonight.  
  
An hour later she found herself in the same state, however her eyelids were drooping heavy with weariness, until finally her eyes closed shut for the night. Making her mind go into a state of illuding her with illusions of the dreamworld. As her breath became even and she feel into a deep slumber, a shadow fell upon her bedroom door. The quiet opening and closing of the door went unnoticed by anyone except for the lurker of the shadows, who began to stare down at her with the most gleaming pair of dazzled eyes that seemed to cut through the darkness of the night itself. The amber glow that receded off of him cast a forlonged gaze as he seemed to not take his eyes off of the sleeping beauty that was unaware of his presence. Suddenly, a metallic sound echoed in the room as a sword was drawn from the sheath the figure pocessed at it's hip. The light casted off the moon revealed the lurker's face to be shown, and the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek to stand out. When the moon was once again clouded over, the figure lifted his sword over her head and..._

_  
_  
Kaoru shot up in her futon, gasping for much needed air. Beads of sweat covered her face as she looked around to see any sign of anybody being in her room. She then heard heavy footsteps running down the hallway and stop at her bedroom door. The door then slammed opened...  
  
"Kaoru-dono!" A voice yelled, filled with concern and worry, the voice that she knew belonged to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru's face showed puzzlement and surprise, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kenshin removed his hand from the hilt of his sakabatou, but the frown he wore still remained in place, "forgive me for barging in like this, Kaoru-dono, but sessha heard you scream..."  
  
Kaoru had stopped listening as he rambled on with apologies, forgetting she had screamed during her nightmare.  
  
"...Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin called, trying to get her attention as it seemed she was not listening to him.  
  
Kaoru smiled, trying best to conceal the fear that her mind was still plagued with. "I'm very sorry to have woken you up, Kenshin. I had a bad nightmare. I... didn't mean for you to worry," she said apologetically.  
  
Kenshin's frown turn into a sad smile, "Sessha is sorry to hear that you had a nightmare, Kaoru-dono, is there anything sessha can do to ease you back to sleep? How about getting you some fresh-brewed tea?"  
  
Kaoru smiled, 'he's so thoughtful,' She shook her head, replying, "no Kenshin, I'm fine. Thank you anyway."  
  
Kenshin put on his famous smile and wished her a goodnight, closing her bedroom door after him. Once he left, she dropped to her futon, wrapping her arms around her knees, after she had wrapped a blanket around herself. Kaoru hadn't had such nightmares... Since he left for Kyoto... Her eyes began to sting with memory and tears threatened to spill, but she held them back not wanting to have him hear or see herself crying. The next thing she knew, she had cried herself to sleep.

-----------

Kaoru woke much later, stretching her numb legs. Seemed like she had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position last night. She yawned and got up to put on her training outfit. She felt the need to beat Yahiko for trying to pull that stupid prank of his on her yesterday.  
  
She walked out of her room, and into the kitchen, where Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko were all sitting at the table, eating.  
  
Yahikoo glared at her, "it's about time you woke up, busu!"   
  
She glared back at him, "what to you mean?" She asked as she took her usual spot and sat down next to Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko chewed a mouthful down before he was able to reply, but before he could Kenshin did instead, "Kaoru-dono, it is late in the afternoon, we are eating lunch..."  
  
Kaoru glared, "why didn't you wake me up?!" Kenshin sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
Yahiko intervened, "I tried to wake you up, but JEEZ do you snore loud, I'm surprised you can even sleep!"   
  
And the chase was on, Kaoru chased after Yahiko outside with her bokkon flying dangerously in her hands. Kenshin sighed, 'there he goes again' he thought. Truth was, when Yahiko was going to go wake her up, Kenshin had asked him not too, telling him she was up late last night.  
  
Sanosuke seemed to be oblivious... That or he had gotten used to their fighting, and so he just kept eating. He swallowed his last mouthful, thanking Kenshin before he left the dojo.  
  
When Kaoru came back in, she took her seat, ate her share of the meal and offered to help Kenshin clean up the dishes. Kenshin nodded, and when Yahiko came back on, Kenshin noticed several bumps had formed on his head.  
  
"Oro..."  
  
Kaoru looked up when she heard that, glaring at Yahiko when she saw he had finally came back in.  
  
"Alright, Yahiko-CHAN, go start practicing and I'll be right there." Kaoru ordered him, as she picked up some rice bowls and tea cups.  
  
Yahiko glared, a vien surfacing on his forehead, "don't call me chan, BUSU!" He said, running soon after.  
  
She hurriedly cleaned up the dishes with Kenshin and ran to the dojo to give Yahiko a piece of her mind, leaving Kenshin alone to clean the dishes.

-------

As Kaoru and Yahiko practiced and Kenshin heard a sound of a shinai hitting another shinai every once in a while, all was silent besides the chirping birds, the slight howling of the blowing wind, and the sound of scrubbing in water as Kenshin did the laundry. With the last article of clothing done, he shook it off and hung it on the line. 'Spring is approaching' He thought, noticing it had gotten a little warmer each day, for which he was thankful.  
  
As the dojo went silent for a moment and all noises stopped within, Kenshin looked up to see Yahiko walking out.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Kenshin." Yahiko said over his shoulder as he left the dojo.  
  
Kenshin nodded, which went unnoticed by Yahiko as he closed the gate. Kaoru walked out, standing beside Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru said happily, "I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to out eat tonight at the Akabeko."  
  
Kenshin smiled, "if Sessha is not too much of an inconvenience, he would love to go." Kaoru shook her head, but smiled anyway. She know he would probably never stop saying 'if Sessha is not to much of an inconvenience,' or 'Sessha doesn't want to be a burden' she had to hear him say countless times. She almost sighed, when she realized he was staring at her.  
  
"Well then... I'll take my bath early so we can go..." Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Sessha will prepare it for you. But, uh, shouldn't we let Yahiko and Sanosuke know?"  
  
Kaoru frowned, "why should we tell them? I'm the one paying for it! Those lousy freeloaders don't do anything but cause trouble around here! Besides, it will be funny to see Yahiko serving us food," she said giggling, already imagining it happening.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but smile, her laughing always seemed to calm him and put him in a better mood. "Aah, Sessha will prepare your bath now, then."  
  
Kaoru nodded, going inside to grab some clothes to change into.  
  
Kenshin's smile fell from his face, as he began to throw firewood into the bathhouse. He had been anything but eased all day, despite putting on his mask, and acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. This nagging at the back of his mind was really getting to him, but he shrugged it off thinking he was just being paranoid.  
  
_Or was he?  
_  
-------  
  
I know, a little boring, but hey! I don't want to make this story in only two chapters, you know? Got to put a little incentive into it, right? --  
  
I would like your thoughts on this, please? All you gotta do is give a little, what's the word I'm looking for? A little... REVIEW!   
  
Oh, little note: Yahiko works at the Akabeko. Sorry if you were confused!


	2. Paranoia ¤

Thanks for all the reviews, makes me smile! All responses to my reviews will be at the bottom of each following chapter! So I hope you enjoy this one!   
  
**Fear Awakened**  
_Chapter 2: Paranoia_

Kaoru sighed. Something didn't feel right. Even though it seemed like it should be the opposite, after all she was going to have a nice evening out with Kenshin, shouldn't that be nice? What was this paranoia? She sighed again. Sometimes she wanted to hit herself, and tell herself that she was an idiot for worrying over nothing all the time. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that she had stayed a little longer then necessary in the bathtub.   
  
She yelled, "Kenshin! Don't--"  
  
The door to the bathhouse slammed open, 'come in' she finished in her mind. Kaoru clenched her fist. 'Nice evening out, nice evening out. Don't lock him in the shed, don't lock him in the shed.' She repeated over and over in her head, while Kenshin had been saying apologies and closed the door.  
  
"Sessha apologizes, and hopes Kaoru-dono will forgive him," he said from outside, repeating it until he heard her reply...  
  
"Kenshin, if we weren't going out tonight I'd strangle you!" He sweat-dropped, and laughed nervously.  
  
---------  
  
"OH! And can we have some--"  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin said, baffled by all the stuff she had been ordering. "Kaoru-dono, Sessha does not think we can eat that all by ourselves."   
  
"Don't be silly Kenshin!" She said, making a waving gesture with her hand, "I got the money." She smiled.  
  
Again, Kenshin said, "oro." He was just hoping she didn't go money-crazy. The waitress that had been attending to them, then went to process their order. "Hmm, Kaoru-dono, if Sessha may ask, where did you acquire all this money?"  
  
"Well Kenshin..." Kaoru laughed as she thought of a lie that would certainly have him fainting, but she would never be over the embarrassment of telling him something like THAT. Kenshin looked at her very confused. She blushed a deep red scarlet, thinking she would tell him she was a prostitute was insane, though she would like to see the reaction it caused.   
  
She cleared her throat, "well, you see... I went to a neighboring dojo to teach some kids, about the age of Yahiko, anyway, there was only supposed be like two, but you know how many there were?" She asked, excited.  
  
Kenshin had his mouth open, about to guess, but she didn't give him the chance, "Fifteen! Can you believe it? F-i-f-t-e-e-n! Boy, did I have money rolling in then!"   
  
Kenshin nodded, "that's good to hear, that it is, but Sessha hopes Kaoru-dono has saved most of it."   
  
Kaoru glared, "what to you take me for Kenshin?! A money-crazy idiot?" She asked.  
  
Kenshin said something incoherent, but she knew he was giving a smart remark to her question, so she smacked him on his head.  
  
Kaoru scowled at him, and they were silent until their dinner arrived. Kenshin was about to say 'oro' again and Kaoru nudged him in his side. They began eating, starting up another conversation.  
  
-----  
  
"I'm so bloated! Thanks Kenshin!"  
  
Kaoru glared daggers at Sanosuke and Yahiko, who had just happened to walk in to the Akabeko when they were eating, and Kenshin, being the nice gentlemen he was, had invited them to eat with him and her.  
  
"I payed for it!" Kaoru said, fuming. Yahiko swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Aah, but Kenshin invited us, so once again, thanks Kenshin." Kaoru fumed again and was going crazy. She was about to run off after Sanosuke when he started to walk away, but Kenshin held her back. "Kaoru-dono, Sessha wishes you would calm down!"  
  
"EEEERRRR!" Her growl ripped through the night so loud, even Sanosuke heard it a few blocks away. 'Uh oh... That's not a good sign.' He picked up his pace for extra precaution and ran back home.  
  
-----  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked back to the dojo silently. Kaoru's anger had left her long ago, leaving the feeling of the same paranoia she had felt earlier in the day. This was suppose to be a nice evening out though, and she felt safer with Kenshin then anything, so she made the extra effort of walking back home slowly.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru called for his attention, as he had been staring at the road.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" He looked up managing to see her frown.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked, as his expression changed into worry.  
  
"Umm..." How was she to put this? 'Oh Kenshin I'm an idiot, always worrying, and this strange sense that somethings coming is creeping me out.'   
  
Kenshin eyes narrowed somewhat, "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head, "it's nothing," she whispered. She began to walk again, before Kenshin grabbed her arm. She looked at him, "what is it, Kenshin?" She asked him, noticing he looked a bit angry... No concerned, Kenshin was never angry...  
  
"There's something wrong, Sessha would like to know what it is." It sounded more like a demand than just plain curiosity, and that made her shiver a little.  
  
Kaoru sighed, "It's nothing, Kenshin." She then looked up into his eyes, which seemed to say 'if you don't tell me I'll worry you until you do...' So she gave in, "I just... Feel like something bad is going to happen... It's just paranoia. It's nothing, I'm sorry to have worried you."  
  
Kenshin was surprised, but didn't show it. Instead he just nodded, and continued to walk back with his bangs shielding his eyes. When they reached the dojo, Kenshin locked the gate behind him, after Kaoru had walked in beforehand. Kenshin watched Kaoru as she said goodnight to him and went to her room. Doing the same, he replied, "Goodnight Kaoru-dono..." After which he retreated to his room.  
  
Kaoru smiled, when thinking about her only student that had not come to the dojo to sleep there tonight. Yahiko had stayed at the Akabeko because he was going to have to work early in the morning, and she suggested he stay there. He was very eager to stay there, reason being was because he liked Tsubume, and would get to see her more. She giggled, 'they make a cute couple,' she thought. She started to brush her hair with her coam as she sat down on her futon. Wincing every once and a while as she would pass through a tangle, she braided it quickly and put her brush down. She yawned, blew out her candle, and before she knew it, was fast asleep.

_A dark moon announced it's time of the day, as Kaoru looked up at the sky. She hadn't been able to sleep, as it was very early in the morning. 'Too much on my mind,' she thought. She wasn't tired anyway, so she had decided to come outside and enjoy the warmness of the spring air. She lay back on the floors of the dojo, looking in to the night sky, when her eyes started to blink slowly, descending until her eyelids dropped closed, too late to go back into her bedroom. What she had failed to notice, though, was a shadow casted off from the moonlight, standing tall upon the roof of the entrance to the dojo. All of a sudden the shadow jumped from it's position and disappeared as if it was just an illusion that had never been there.  
  
But the shadow had not disappeared, only blended into the night's darkness as if it were apart of it itself. The shadow had fallen upon Kaoru's form, who was oblivious to anything but the dreamworld her mind performed for her. The shadow lifted a object from itself, which it had carried with it. The clicking sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath filled the silence that made up the eerie night, and the shadowy-figure rose it's sword above Kaoru and hurled it toward her. In that swift moment, Kaoru had fluttered her eyes open...  
  
Blood red hair, amber eyes, and a blade coming toward her was the last thing she saw..._

Kaoru seemed to wake up from her nightmare like a massive jolt had gone through her body. Her eyes flew open, and she quickly sat up to try to regain breath. Luckily, she had been so scared that she hadn't screamed, preventing Kenshin from awakening. She felt something wet slide down her face, realizing they were tears. Throwing off the blankets that seemed to be piled on her, she stood up cautiously. She needed to go. Somewhere, anywhere. Some place that would ease her mind... Maybe she could leave for a few days? That thought was quickly discarded as she thought about Kenshin, who would certainly find her before she could even leave.   
  
'Okay, then... I'll just go out somewhere tonight, then. And come back before Kenshin wakes up in the morning.' She nodded to herself, that seemed to be a perfect idea. Not bothering to ponder about her second thoughts she was having, she left her room and headed for the entranceway, leaving the unstirring dojo behind.  
  
-----  
  
Tears fell. Countless in numbers, they continued to fall, adding to the sadness she had once felt. When she had thought she was going to go somewhere, she hadn't meant _here_. This place held a sad memory, a nightmare that had come true. Even though she passed by it almost everyday, it was different because she was with others, and she knew Kenshin was at her side. But being by herself made it difficult and made her sad, because she was _alone_... She had been alone that terrible night where she had felt her world falling apart...  
  
_The night Kenshin left for Kyoto..._  
  
It was unforgettable and she feared she would _never_ get over it. Before she knew what she was doing, and all she could see was the stinging tears of a memory, she fell asleep under a Sakura tree.  
  
-----  
  
I hope you all don't mind that these first few chapters seem to be comical. I would like to set the mood, and not just jump into a dark/romance/angst story right away! But now that it's getting sad, maybe I should but back on the comedy routine? What do you readers think? And also, I want this story to last longer then my others. Hope you all will forgive me, and learn to like this story!  
  
Review Responses: (Can't thank you all enough, )  
  
animegurl23 - Guess you can't, hehe. Well thanks alot, I tried my best on the first chapter, hope this one's as good too!  
  
Queen - Really? You must read stories like these all the time though! You really thought it was that good? Thank you, I just hope it doesn't become boring for you!  
  
KenKao4eva - That's okay! I don't expect you to be drawn in right away, just interested! (Hopefully, ..) Yes, stories become much better when Battousai comes in, XD!   
  
TYDYE girl - Thanks, glad you did. No waiting anymore for this chapter!


	3. Dread ¤

This chapter is probably going to seem different then the others, I don't know, darker, maybe? Well, tell me what you think about it by reviewing, thanks! All responses to my reviews will be at the bottom of each following chapter! So I hope you enjoy this one!   
  
**Chapter 3: Dread**

**  
**  
_Blink. Blink. Blink_. Was her eyes deceiving her? She shook her head no, she actually _was_ in her room. One thought passed her mind as to how she got here, _'Kenshin...'_ She didn't know whether to be thankful or not, due to the fact that she would rather be alone. She didn't know exactly why, perhaps to collect her thoughts? She nodded to herself, yes that was why. She sighed as she got up, taking off her yukata and changing into a dark blue kimono with sakuras etched into the fabric of the sleeves and the hem. Her obi was a dark red to contrast, and her ribbon matched with her kimono. She had used some of the money she had gotten from training at that dojo to buy it._ 'I wonder if Kenshin will like it...'_ Though he always said she looked good in any kimono, she knew he was just being polite. She sighed again, straightening out the little wrinkles that appeared.   
  
Walking out of her room, she decided that she wasn't hungry, but would go in the kitchen to brew some tea for herself. When she got there, her brows knitted in confusion, as she did not see Kenshin. _'Ah... I must have slept late again,'_ Shrugging to herself, she began to mix some herbs into her tea, and took a sip.   
  
"Kaoru-dono?"   
  
Kaoru almost chocked on her tea. She spun around quickly, holding a hand to her heart, "Kenshin... You scared me..."  
  
Usually he would give an apology, but when she looked up into his eyes she saw that they were narrowed into slits. She looked up at him curiously, "is something wrong, Kenshin?" Right after she asked that, she remembered, _'oh... Baka kaoru! You know he is going to ask you about last night...'  
_  
"Kaoru-dono," he said in a serious tone, "Sessha would like to know why you were out last night." Kaoru's eyes drifted away, avoiding contact with him, trying to find an answer.   
  
"I, uh..." Kaoru sighed, "honestly, Kenshin... I don't know... I just... Felt like it..." As she was talking, Kenshin's mind wandered off to what happened last night... 

* * *

Kenshin was leaning against the wall of his bedroom, eyes closed and head bowed, appearing as he usually slept. He heard someone's footsteps, knowing it to be Kaoru's, walking down the hallway. _'Wonder why she's up this late... Maybe she had another nightmare?'_ He wondered to himself.  
  
When he did not hear her come back after a while, he started to worry. Tucking his sword into his belt, he stood and slid his door open. "Kaoru-dono?" He called. Silence was the only reply the night gave him, making him frown in concern. Walking out of the dojo, he looked around. He repeated her name, and once again the night was the only reply given to him.  
  
He left the dojo and walked down the familiar dirt path that would forever be engraved in his mind. The fireflies a constant reminder of something, or rather _someone_ he had left and thought he would never see again. And yet, ironically, here he was searching for that very person instead.  
  
Faintly, his ears picked up a murmuring sound until silence once again claimed the sound and took it away. His pace quickened toward that direction, stopping short when he saw the form of a person lying against a Sakura tree. He walked up to the figure, watching the rise and fall of their chest as they breathed evenly.  
  
"Kaoru..." he whispered, afterwords wondering why he had called her name, after all he didn't want to wake her. He gazed longingly at her face, watching the moonlight glisten over her pale skin. Something caught his gaze, and as he brushed away some of her bangs, he noticed her face looked tear-stained. That caused his worry to seep back into his mind, and he looked her over from head to toe, not noticing anything that would have caused her harm. He bent over and gently scooped her into his arms. Doing so caused her to move slightly into a more comfortable position, as she said something incoherent, and falling back into a steady rhythm of breathing. He smiled and began walking slowly back to the dojo.

* * *

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called, shaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
His expression hardened, making it look like he was glaring at her, "Kaoru-dono... Sessha does not think it is wise that you go out in the middle of the night just because _you_ feel like it..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and her mouth agape, _'Did he just?... No... Tell me he did not just tell me what to do!'_ Her mind screamed.  
  
Her breathing became ragged and her eyes held a blazing fire of anger, burning in the depths of her sapphire orbs. "Kenshin," she said in a deep tone, "I think you need to _rethink_ about what you just said..."  
  
Kenshin's expression, however, did not change and if anything merely looked at her absentmindedly. "Sessha does not think he needs to repeat himself, Kaoru-dono..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened for a brief moment and were once again narrowed with anger, "you_ can't_ tell me what to do, no matter how I feel about anything!" She half yelled and half spat back at him.  
  
"Kaoru..-dono," he said, while drawling out the suffix that he choose to add to her name, "_I_ believe that you would not have been that foolish as to go out in the middle of the night by yourself..."  
  
"_Foolish?!_" Kaoru screamed at him, failing to notice the change in his speech pattern. Tears started to surface, threatening to spill out, and Kaoru not trying to let him win the argument, blinked them back. _'So he thinks I'm weak...'_ She thought bitterly. _'He thinks I can't protect myself...'_ Though, a voice in the back of her mind screamed, _no, he's just trying to protect you, he cares about you!_ She ignored it, she wouldn't let that voice convince her that she was wrong. Before she let any second thoughts surface, she raised her hand...  
  
And she smacked him.  
  
An intake of breath slowed his movements as he held his cheek, never turning his head back to meet hers, as she was gone before he could even look at her.  
  
She looked at him for a moment before she practically leaped out of the room, running toward the practice hall. When she got there, she slid the doors open, almost knocking them off the hinges in her desperation to get inside and she quickly closed them, making sure to lock them. She ran to the opposite side, grabbing a shinai and dropped to the floor with a thud.   
  
Why was she so scared?  
  
Kenshin would never hurt her. At least, physically speaking, she knew that. Unconsciously, she gripped the shinai until her knuckles turned white. Tears flowed down her cheeks, but she didn't care at the moment, there was nothing she could do to stop them. She immediately regretted her actions. _'He was just trying to protect me... I just had to blow it way out of proportion!'   
_  
She needed to apologize...  
  
Kaoru knew that, but it would be so hard to confront him. Her stomach formed knots at the thought. _'Maybe I can avoid him for a few days...'_ It would be hard, but maybe that would work. She nodded to herself, using the sleeve of her kimono to dry her eyes, getting rid of any evidence of her tears. She sat there for a few moments, contemplating whether he would be out there if she left the practice hall.  
  
While deep in thought, Kaoru finally noticed her hand felt... Wet and sticky. _'Tears don't feel sticky...'_ She thought as she looked down at her hand. She gasped. It was--  
  
Blood.  
  
_Before she let any second thoughts surface, she raised her hand... And she smacked him.  
_  
As Kaoru recalled, she had slapped him on his left cheek. The cheek with his infamous cross-shaped-scar...  
  
_'Oh... Kami-sama!'_  
  
------  
  
What a cliffhanger! Haha. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh_, _and sorry about it being a little short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!  
  
_Review Responses:_  
  
BLONDE GOTH - Thank you! Don't worry about it! Long, short, even a one-worded review will make me happy!  
  
crystal-flame - That's great to hear! I'm glad your enjoying it! Aah, what she's dreaming is exactly what she's have this paranoia, she feels that her nightmares may come true... Does that make sense?  
  
Midi Tenshi - I'm so glad you found this story and wrote a review! I'm curious, did you see my name before or something? Thanks, good to know I'm not making too many mistakes!  
  
KenKao4eva - Good! So now your drawn in to my story? Aah, I cannot promise what chapter Battousai will make his appearence, but I can promise it will happen! 


End file.
